Smuttily Ever After
by RAINBOWS AND MACHINE GUNS
Summary: This is something I would not like to explain, so I'll just leave this here and call it PWP. Cause it is. Don't like sexy gay smut? Don't read. Cringe factor is off the charts. Also Destiel.


The motel was almost deserted, save for two gay lunatics, Sam and an old lady in Room 03.

Team Free Will had been on a hunt for the past two days, and after a job well done, they retired to their rooms for some sleep.

At least that's what _Sam_ is doing.

Dean straddled Castiel's hips, half naked from the waist up. His shirt was tossed across the room, hanging off the edge of a chair.

His hands wandered up the smooth sides of his lover's waist, inside his shirt, his fingers tracing the lines of the ribs on both sides. The smaller man arched his back, moaning and grinding his hips desperately. Dean's own hips ground against Cas', the tension between their erections painfully teasing.

"Pants… Off… Now!" Cas said, his tone heavenly and commanding. Hid head fell back and his body shuddered in pleasure. Dean chuckled darkly and let his hands drop from the angel's ribs.

"Not quite yet… I have some stuff to do first.." His voice lowered and his pupils were blown wide in lust. He lowered his head down to the smaller man's ribs and licked a long, teasing stripe across each one. Cas whined in frustration before growling animalistically and biting down hard on the other man's shoulder. Dean let out a loud moan and his hips ground faster, Cas grinning in sly satisfaction, that most would find uncharacteristic outside the bedroom. Dean let out a mock frustrated huff.

"Now I have to recount." He licked another teasing stripe, slower and more agonizing than before. Cas bit his lip to hold back another moan as his hunter continued to tease his body with that evil, sadistic tongue. Dean noticed Cas' restraint and let out another dark laugh, before capturing the now bleeding lips with his own and the smaller man's mouth opened and gave in completely, their tongues mixing together, Dean's fighting for dominance. Dean brought his hands up to Cas' neck and hair, one sifting through his hair and the other pulling him closer, thrusting them into a land of ecstasy and pleasure.

Cas tried to gain power over the kiss, biting down on Dean's tongue hard enough to draw blood. When Dean tasted the hot, coppery liquid in his mouth, he moaned and fought back harder, almost all coherent thought flying out the window. They ground their hips together in fluid motion, their blood mixing with sweat and their conscience fading into nonexistence.

The angel finally gave into defeat when Dean dug his nails into the back of his neck, sending waves of pleasure to his head and his dick.

When they did pull apart, Dean pulled the thin cotton fabric separating their torsos off with a fierceness that could only be described as pure, hot, lust. Cas' hands fumbled down from Dean's back to the waistband off his jeans. He pulled the jeans down to the hunter ankles, as the man in mention devoured his neck in lust.

The Winchester gasped when he felt the hot, sweaty hand dip down into his boxers and grab his dick with a firm, commanding clench. He flipped the two of them over and lay on his back. Cas gave him a knowing look and shed the boxers between the hunter and his body. Dean pulled the sweatpants off his angel in a swift motion, his dick desperate for satisfaction.

Cas lowered his head to Dean's cock and with the expertise of a million strippers, he gathered the dick in his mouth and sucked. Hard. He moaned when he felt Dean gather bunches of his hair, pulling hard in ecstasy and anticipation. With that, Cas bit down on the sensitive flesh, swallowing when Dean gave out a scream of pleasure and came.

All thought and rationality flew out the window when he climaxed, sending him over the edge into a pit of white hot ecstasy. He tightened his fists in Cas' wild hair as he too climaxed and gave out a matching scream of pleasure. The smaller man collapsed onto Dean's chest, panting in exhaustion and ecstasy.

They lay there like that for a while, Cas collapsed on Dean's chest, the two of them panting and sweating from their climaxes, before looked up at Dean and gave him a seductive grin.

"Wanna go again?"

Let's just say the old lady in Room 03 was cranky the next morning, and Sam couldn't look at either of them without shuddering for at _least_ two days after, but in the end, Dean and Cas

Smuttily.

Ever.

After.

 **A/N:** **Roast me bitches! This is what I do in my free time! How cringy is it? Honestly.**


End file.
